Alma Sentenciada
by Konoto
Summary: Por la falta que me haces, por la desesperación de no tenerte.Por el dolor de no poder olvidarte. dijo Milo en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se inundaban con las lágrimas del dolor mas puro. Yaoi. MxC.Angst Lemon Cap. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene yaoi y lemon, así que si eres homofóbico, ¿qué rayos estas haciendo aquí? ¬¬ , luego no quiero reclamos. Es un fic MiloxCamus... con mucho Angst, y lemon, así que si no te gusta este ultimo te sugiero que le adelantes, que te tapes los ojos o yo que sé, pero si te gusta, pues adelante y que disfrutes de la lectura nn...

**Disclaimer:** Bien, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, al igual que la canción "Alma sentenciada" de Thalía, todos los derechos reservados.

**Dedicado a:** mis dos primas, que me pidieron de favor que les hiciera un fic de esta pareja, que en este caso es un song-fic, el primero que hago de hecho nn, espero que os guste ninias locas nOn.

Alma sentenciada 

**By: Konoto-chan**

Como desearía que cesara mi dolor... que mi suplicio se acabara, que mi sufrimiento menguara, que mi soledad desapareciera... que mis lágrimas se acabaran, que pudiera dormir sin verte en mis sueños. Como quisiera pasar un día sin pensar en ti. Como quisiera poder olvidarte, Camus...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Amor, que me desgarras

Que me partes de miedo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pero sé que no es posible... por mas que mi alma destrozada lo desee, no es posible, por mas que mis ojos derramen dolorosas lágrimas, por mas que de mis labios escapen lastimeros sollozos, sé que no volverás...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Que a veces te me escapas

Y de pronto no encuentro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente aún no se acostumbran a tu perdida. Mi cuerpo pide a gritos desesperados tu fría calidez, añorando el contacto con el tuyo, la suavidad de tu piel banca y aterciopelada, tus bellos ojos azules como dos brillantes zafiros, pero mucho mas bellos y profundos que estos mismos. Tu largo, suave y liso cabello, aquella melena azulada que me encantaba acariciar y peinar en cualquier momento, el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, tu dulce voz, besar tus dulces y deliciosos labios, besar tu piel, embriagarme con tu perfume. Nunca podré olvidar aquellos sentimientos que me embargaban cada vez que despertaba a tu lado, y lo primero que acaparaba mi campo visual era tu bello rostro, aquel hermoso y angelical rostro... aquel rostro que se iluminaba con una sonrisa, sólo para mi, esa sonrisa... uno de los mejores regalos que la vida me ha podido dar, eso, y el hecho de haberte tenido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, de tantas dudas

Y remordimientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si... tenido... por que ya no estas conmigo... estas muerto... y por mucho que me duela, ya no estarás conmigo nunca mas. Por que te has ido, dejándome aquí... solo, con mi dolor. Aquel dolor desgarrador, tan profundo, tan intenso, que cada vez que pienso en ti, de mis ojos escapan lágrimas de sangre, por que mi corazón llora al igual que mi alma, ambos destrozados por tu ausencia. Y en mi eterna agonía susurro tu nombre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que a veces me callo

Que a veces me creo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún ahora, al despertar busco la calidez de tu cuerpo a mi lado, pero mis esperanzas se rompen al ver que no estas, al recordar que todo es verdad, que no es un sueño o mas bien, debería decir, una horrible pesadilla; una pesadilla que durará hasta el final de mi existencia... una existencia que carece totalmente de sentido, por que yo... ya no tengo motivo para seguir viviendo... por que yo, morí justo en el mismo momento en que tu lo hiciste. Por que mi alegría, mi felicidad, mis esperanzas, mi corazón, mi alma, mi razón de vivir... murieron contigo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, que es tan letal

Como una puñalada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las noches, despierto bruscamente, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, gritando tu nombre... con la respiración aun agitada observo a mi alrededor, ahora mi templo es frío y oscuro, solitario... vacío. No hay nada... nada. Por que lo que me falta eres tu. Lo que le daba felicidad a mi vida, eras tu. La luz de mi existencia, eras tu. Mi razón para vivir, eras tu. El eterno amor de mi vida, eres tu...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primero me hiere

Después me desangra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes me preguntaba... Cuando te hayas ido de mi lado... algún día, podré llegar a vivir sin ti?... ahora sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. La respuesta es... No. No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo... no puedo. Te necesito tanto... te extraño tanto, mi amado Camus. Me haces tanta falta. Te amo tanto... Estoy muriendo lentamente... la profunda herida que ha dejado tu muerte en mi cuerpo y alma es imborrable, se extiende cada vez mas y mas. Se hace mas profunda; es como toda herida física, sangra de la misma forma, sólo que en vez de escurrir en forma de sangre, lo hace en forma de lágrimas, mismas lágrimas que resbalan por mi rostro, dejando un camino húmedo, un camino que aunque físicamente se seque, seguirá presente en mi alma...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, esta locura

que ha desesperado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que patético he de verme en estos momentos. Sentado en el frío suelo de mi habitación, con mi espalda recargada a los pies de la cama, con mis piernas flexionadas, atraídas hacia mi cuerpo, con mi rostro oculto entre mis brazos, mis ojos derramando gruesas lágrimas por tu recuerdo. Por la falta que me haces, por la desesperación de no tenerte. Por que me siento terriblemente desolado, culpable, triste... solo. Desolado... por que no tengo motivo de vivir, de sonreír, de ser feliz. Culpable... por que fue en gran parte mi culpa el que tu murieras. Fui tan... estúpido, yo fui el que le perdonó la vida a Hyoga, y lo dejó avanzar hacia tu templo, por que fui yo el que te mató... aunque tal vez no lo haya hecho por mi propia mano, pero fui el que lo permitió... fui yo quien te dejó morir. Triste... por que te amo, tanto que el simple hecho de vivir pierde su motivo si no estas aquí. Solo... por que no estas conmigo, por que te has ido, y me has dejado aquí, sufriendo por ti, llorando por ti, extrañándote a ti, añorando el día en que por fin mi dolor termine... ¿por qué no es tan fácil dejar de sentir?... ¿por qué no es tan fácil desaparecer?... ¿por qué todo está mal?... ¿por qué no es tan fácil olvidarme de ti?... ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?... Que alguien detenga el mundo, por favor...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, es no tenerte

Y no haberte olvidado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En mi tormento. Evito a toda costa tu templo, aunque mi corazón pida a gritos no ir, mis pies me llevan hacia el Templo de Acuario, tu antigua morada. Mis pasos resuenan en las frías paredes del templo circular, que ahora está tan frío y vacío como el mío. Llego hasta tu dormitorio, todo esta tal y como lo dejaste, nada ha cambiado, todo sigue en su lugar. Recuerdo las veces en las que me quedaba todo el día en tu templo. Solíamos salir a pasear por el pueblo, a comer, conversar, o simplemente nos limitábamos a sentarnos juntos, mientras tu te recostabas a mi lado, y descansabas tu cabeza en mis piernas, yo acariciaba tu suave cabello. A ti te gustaba que te acariciara y a mi me gustaba acariciarte. Así de simple. Me encantaba tenerte en mis brazos, abrazarte, estrecharte, sentir tu cuerpo en un cálido contacto con el mío. Pero al recordarte el llanto me vence, me dejo caer de rodillas, derramando gruesas lágrimas y dejando salir roncos sollozos, ¿por qué el simple hecho de recordarte me causa tanto daño?... tanto dolor?... simple... por que te amo... con toda mi alma...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda mi vida se apaga

Mi mundo se ciega

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recuerdo a la perfección aquel día... aquel nefasto y terrible día. El día en que todo mi mundo se vino abajo ante mis propios ojos. En la lucha de las doce casas, cuando se nos informó de los traidores caballeros de bronce y de la supuesta muchachita que se hacía llamar la Diosa Athena; desde que se nos dio el aviso, desde ese momento sabía que algo no estaba bien, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero no le di importancia, y me maldigo a mi mismo por eso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, es pedirte

Gritarte que vuelvas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al llegar a mi templo me miraste con un brillo extraño en tus ojos, brillo que no pude descifrar en eso momentos, pero ahora sé lo que era, era miedo, tristeza. Esa mirada me preocupó de sobremanera, al parecer tu lo notaste, por que un instante después te acercaste lentamente a mi, dirigiste una de tus manos hacia mi rostro y acariciaste suavemente mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando del ínfimo roce, recargando mi rostro hacia tu mano. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que estoy de bajada

Mi alma esta en quiebra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Aún con mis ojos cerrados, escuché claramente como un sollozo salió de tus labios, al abrir mis ojos no pude mas que sorprenderme, tus bellos ojos azules derramaban gruesas lágrimas, tu semblante era tan triste, tan desolado. El verte así me rompía el corazón, suavemente te atraje hacia mi, estrechándote entre mis brazos..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy quiero pedirte

Gritarte que vuelvas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_--Por que lloras?.-te pregunté quedamente, preocupado._

_--Tengo miedo, Milo.-me contestaste después de un corto silencio, con tu voz quebrada._

_--A que le temes, amor mío?.-volví a preguntar, sintiendo como te estremecías entre mis brazos._

_--Tengo tanto miedo... No quiero perderte, Milo.-me dices en un sollozo._

_--Tu nunca me perderás, cariño mío, siempre estaré para ti... a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, siempre estaré contigo, te seguiré a donde sea, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario... nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti, ni la muerte misma...-te dije con suavidad... que equivocado estaba!..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, es decirte mi amor

Que vuelvas por favor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tus lágrimas corrían por tu rostro mas rápidamente, intenté secarlas delicadamente con mis manos, traté de calmarte con palabras cariñosas, pero lo único que lograba era que llorases con mas intensidad, que tus sollozos se hicieran mas fuertes, que te aferraras a mi cuerpo con desesperación, que tus lágrimas fueran mas gruesas. Yo no sabía que hacer para alejar tu sufrimiento, el verte llorar me desgarraba el alma..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A que condena y que dolor

Me has sentenciado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Te abracé con mas fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarte, susurrándote palabras que pudieran tranquilizarte un poco, acariciando delicadamente tu cabello; me recargué en una de las paredes de mi templo y me dejé resbalar lentamente aún teniéndote entre mis brazos, arrastrándote conmigo hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con mi espalda recargada en la pared, mientras tu, con tu cuerpo entre mis brazos y piernas, y tu rostro escondido en mi pecho, tus ojos derramando lágrimas, tus labios dejaban escapar sollozos y algunos gemidos de angustia, con tus delicadas manos aferrándote a mi, como si temieras que me fuera de tu lado, que ingenuo eres, antes de hacerte daño o apartarme de tu lado, me suicidaría..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, eres tu

La verdad en mi tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_--No llores, Camus...-te dije, besándote la frente con cariño. Tomando tu rostro entre mis manos, con mis dedos sequé tus lágrimas, busqué con mis labios los tuyos, besándote suavemente. Tu respondiste a mi beso de igual manera, acomodándote mejor entre mis brazos y piernas, con mis brazos rodeé tu estrecha cintura, atrayendo tu cuerpo hacia el mío, con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tus largos dedos enredándose en mi cabello. Mordiendo suavemente tu labio inferior, pedí permiso para entrar en tu boca, permiso que me concediste abriendo ligeramente tus labios, ansiosa, mi lengua invadió tu boca, disfrutando al máximo de ese dulce sabor que me cegó los sentidos..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi dulce, mi amado

Mi casa, mi templo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, el beso se rompió lentamente, tus lágrimas al fin dejaron de correr por tu rostro, con una dulce sonrisa te miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en la profundidad de esos bellos zafiros. Acercándote lentamente a mi, me abrasaste, enredando tus brazos en mi cuello, yo respondí estrechándote mas a mi..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi amor, mi verdad

Mi pasión, mi intención

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_--Milo...-susurraste en mi oído, acción que provocó un placentero escalofrío en mi.- Quiero ser tuyo, Milo... Hazme tuyo... una vez mas, por favor...-esa petición me tomó por sorpresa, me separé de ti para verte a los ojos, en ellos vi un brillo anhelante, tus ojos reflejaban un amor inimaginable..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi secreto, que viene

Y que va con el viento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nunca te he fallado en nada, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Me posesioné de tus labios mientras lentamente me incorporaba del suelo, ayudándote a pararte en el proceso, una vez de pie, te tomé en brazos y te llevé cargando hasta mi dormitorio, en donde te recosté con delicadeza en mi cama, y me puse a horcajadas sobre ti, evitando que el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo te incomode..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor, eres tu

Amar, eres tu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inmediatamente uno nuestros labios en un profundo beso, mientras mis inquietas manos van desabrochando cada botón de tu camisa, mis labios se separan de los tuyos, y siguiendo su camino bajan hasta tu cuello, pequeños gemidos escapan de tus sensuales labios entreabiertos, ladeando tu cabeza a un lado, dejando tu cuello a merced de mis labios, continué con mi recorrido bajando hasta llegar a tu pecho, besando cada parte de la aterciopelada piel que mis manos revelaban ante mi, bajando mas y mas, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar hasta el comienzo de tus pantalones, calmadamente logro desabrocharlos..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche y tus ojos

Que son gotas de luz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lentamente me voy deshaciendo de ellos, bajándolos suavemente, una vez fuera los arrojo lejos, no me molesto en ver en que lugar caen, dejándote sólo en bóxer, regresando toda mi atención sobre el hermoso cuerpo que esta sobre mi lecho, llevé mis manos hasta tus delgadas caderas, bajando el bóxer, bajándolo por tus piernas lentamente, tocando toda la piel que me era posible en el proceso, una vez liberado de toda prenda regreso a tus labios, saboreándolos, dejando que tu dulce sabor me inunde los sentidos... _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y escucho tu voz

Y te siento aquí

Y te siento inundándolo todo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_--Mmmm... eso... no... es jus...to.-murmuraste entre beso y beso._

_--Que no es justo?.-pregunté separándome de tus labios, lo necesario para que me entendieras y lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarlos con los tuyos._

_--Tu aun estas completamente vestido.-me reprochaste, mientras una sensual sonrisa florecía en tus labios._

_--Entonces, que esperas?... quítame la ropa.-te susurré con una sonrisa._

_--Será un placer...-dijiste mientras de un ágil movimiento te colocaste sobre mi, invirtiendo momentáneamente los papeles. Te apoderas de mis labios mientras tus manos me liberaban rápidamente de mi camisa, acariciando mis hombros, pasando por mis brazos para sacarla completamente y lanzarla lejos. Rompiendo el beso lentamente, abandonaste mis labios para seguidamente posarlos en mi cuello, provocando un placentero escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi parte mas sensible, provocando en mí suspiros que escaparon de mis labios sin poder evitarlo; mientras tu camino se extendió hasta llegar hasta el comienzo de mis pantalones, los cuales retiraste con asombrosa rapidez al igual que mi bóxer, dejándome completamente desnudo ante ti, con gran sensualidad te dispusiste a 'atender' mi ya necesitado miembro, y sin previo aviso lo introdujiste completamente en tu boca, provocando que un gemido ronco saliera de mis labios, primero comenzaste con un vaivén lento, mientras yo sólo me limitaba a tratar de respirar y dejando salir gemidos que me eran incontenibles, pronto, para mi deleite, aumentaste la velocidad, mientras mis manos se posaban en tu cabeza por inercia, empujándote hacia mi excitación en busca de mas placer, enredando mis dedos en tu largo y suave cabello, arqueando mi espalda al llegar al orgasmo, liberando mi esencia en tu boca. Aún con la respiración algo agitada te atraigo hacia mi, y sujetando tu barbilla te beso apasionadamente, mientras atrapando tus labios entre los míos, mordiendo suavemente tu labio inferior voy inclinándome hacia delante, arrastrándote conmigo, cayendo en la cama, esta vez yo sobre ti..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda mi vida se apaga

Mi mundo se ciega

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Con delicadeza fui abriendo tus piernas lentamente e instalándome entre ellas, dirigiendo dos de mis dedos hacia tus labios, mordiste sensualmente uno de ellos, antes de tomar mi mano e introducir mis dedos en tu boca, chupándolos ávidamente, una vez que estuvieron completamente húmedos los retiré, y mientras posaba mis labios sobre los tuyos mis dedos llegaron hasta tu entrada, donde introduje suavemente uno de ellos, un gemido de incomodidad fue pronunciado en tus labios y murió en los míos, primero fue uno después dos, y por ultimo un tercero, hasta que te acostumbraste, retiré mis dedos, y lentamente fui introduciéndome en ti... al principio te abrasaste a mi, enterrando tus uñas en mi espalda, casi arañándome la piel, hasta que estuve completamente dentro, me quede quieto hasta que te acostumbraste a mi intromisión, empecé a moverme lentamente, tratando lo mas posible de no lastimarte, aumentando mi velocidad a medida que tu me lo pedías, hasta que entre gemidos y gritos de placer llegamos al clímax, derrumbándome totalmente exhausto sobre ti, no sin antes retirarme de ti lentamente, acostarme a tu lado, y a la vez que te abrasaba por la cintura, atrayéndote a mi, besando tus labios con ternura, me dejé vencer por el cansancio, cayendo en un profundo sueño a tu lado…_

_Bien hasta aquí les dejo, debido a que el fic me ha salido excesivamente largo he decidido cortarlo en dos partes… asi que esperen la segunda parte, hasta luego, y espero que dejen sus opiniones en los reviews…_

_Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Patin:** Gracias por tus comentarios tan halagadores, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me sonrojé tanto n/n... en fin... n/n gracias por leer, y por la paciencia de esperar esta, la segunda parte, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado n/n...

**Wesla**: señora... ¬¬ sigue sin saber escribir de la manera correcta, neh, las mayúsculas, jamás, leyó bien?... JAMÁS se mezclan con las minúsculas, pero eso al parecer no figura en su vocabulario... en fin, gracias por leer, gracias por clasificarlo en la lista de favoritos-wesli nn... Síe, será igual o incluso mucho mas largo que el anterior, lo cual no lo dudo ¬¬... en fin... será triste y tendrá lemon, así que tápese los ojos... en fin, gratcie por leer y espero que le guste nn...

**Ridul:** Mente sucia, eh? ¬¬... a quien le dice mente sucia?... de casualidad, no se mordió la lengua seño? ¬¬... en fin... yo lo sabía!... sabía que a ud. le gustaba el lemon casi tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo, y creía poder engañarme tan fácil, neh? ¬¬ pero en fin, ya tiene, cuántos años?... 40?... 35?... como sea, ya tiene la edad suficiente, jeje, desde que admitió que le gustaba el yaoi lo supe... en fin... gratcie por sus comentarios n/n y espero que le guste el capitulo, pervertida ¬¬...

**Advertencia: **bien, como siempre, este fic contiene mucho yaoi, lemon y angst así que si no te gusta alguno de estos géneros te sugiero que te retires, o tápate los ojos cuando menos, no? ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** como ya es sabido, si Saint Seiya fuera mío... Primero: Camus, JAMÁS , hubiera muerto, ni Saga, ni Shura, ni Milo...; Segundo: esa perra de Saori nunca hubiera existido; Tercero: sería un anime completa y totalmente yaoi; Cuarto: Camus y Milo serían la pareja principal, seguidos por muchas otras mas; Quinto: Seiya sería reemplazado por alguien mucho más guapo y menos estúpido... en fin, queda claro que Saint Seiya no me pertenece? u.u...

Al igual que la canción 'Alma Sentenciada' de Thalía, todos los derechos reservados.

**Nota de la autora:** reclamos, felicitaciones, correcciones, sugerencias, peticiones, amenazas (o.o), halagos... en los reviews por fa...

**Alma sentenciada **

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter II**

Y así como todo tiene un comienzo, tiene un final... y ese final fue el nuestro: para ti, la vida terminó, y para mi... la pesadilla comenzó... mi muerte en vida... mi agonía, mi perdición, mi lenta y dolorosa tortura.

¿Acaso ésta es la cruel condena para los que aman demasiado?... ¿quedar solos eternamente?... ¿llorar hasta el cansancio, hasta que el sueño te vence y te envuelve en un cruel y frío sopor?... Morir lentamente?... ¿quitándome las ganas de comer?... de respirar?... de sonreír?... de disfrutar?... de ser feliz?... de amar?... quitándome las ganas de... vivir.

A veces llego a pensar, no... tratar de convencerme a mi mismo que esto es sólo un sueño, un maldito sueño... que pronto despertaré, que los tenues rayos de luz iluminarán mi rostro, que abriré los ojos lentamente, y me encontraré en la cama de mi dormitorio, contigo junto a mi, una sonrisa cruzará por mi rostro de la ternura que me causa el verte dormir, y suavemente retiraré los mechones que caen seductoramente sobre tu bello rostro, sellaré mis labios sobre los tuyos en un dulce y suave beso, para seguidamente ver tus bellos ojos abrirse lentamente, y una sonrisa florecer en tus labios...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Amor, es pedirte**

**Gritarte que vuelvas**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pero no... todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar, esperar hasta que los dioses se apiaden de mi... esperar hasta que llegue el momento de mi muerte, para dejar de sufrir esta agonía, esta cruel y fría realidad a la que estoy eternamente condenado, hasta el fin de mi existencia.

Pero sé con seguridad que eso no pasará, a los dioses parece gustarles el torturarme, el verme morir lenta y dolorosamente, hundiéndome en el vacío. Y ese fue el día en que todo terminó... o debería decir comenzó?...

_Desde que despertamos al amanecer ese día y te marchaste casi inmediatamente hacia la casa de Libra, sólo te llegue a ver una última vez con vida, cuando pasaste por mi templo una última vez, con tus bellos ojos derramando lágrimas que resbalaban por tu rostro._

_--Camus?.-te llamé con voz queda, acercándome a ti con lentitud, tomando con una de mis manos tu barbilla, levantando tu rostro, y obligándote a mirarme a los ojos; y de nuevo los vi... aquellos ojos azul zafiro que tanto amaba estaban opacados por la tristeza y brillantes por las lágrimas.-Camus.-llamo con mas insistencia. Tus párpados ocultan tus ojos de mi, mientras las lágrimas descienden por tu rostro._

_--Soy un monstruo.-te oí murmurar quedamente, mientras tus ojos se abrían._

_--No lo eres.-susurré tomando tu rostro entre mis manos, obligándote a subir la mirada._

_--Si lo soy.-dijiste fijando tus ojos en un punto en el piso, mirándolo como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.-Le quité lo único que le quedaba...-susurraste con voz quebrada.-Hundí el barco de su madre, y ahora no podrá verla nunca más...-callaste, la voz murió en tu garganta.-Y-yo sólo... quería que entendiera que aferrarse a su pasado no... no le permitiría obtener el cero absoluto...-yo tan sólo hice que callaras colocando un dedo manso en tus labios, entendía perfectamente que había sucedido, había sentido el frío poder de acuario hasta mi templo._

_--Calma.-susurré, dejando un suave beso en tu frente.-No pasa nada...-dije tenuemente._

_--Milo... quiero que hagas algo por mi.-dijiste quedamente, fijando tus ojos en los míos._

_--Lo que quieras.-dije sonriendo._

_--Cuando Hyoga pase por aquí...-comenzaste.-Quiero que lo dejes avanzar hacia mi templo.-me dijiste mirándome fijamente, mi sonrisa se esfumó cual polvo al viento._

_--Q-qué!.-dije abriendo ampliamente mis ojos ante tu petición, aún sin poder dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban.-No... no puedo hacer eso...-negué._

_--Milo...-dijiste tomando mi rostro entre tus manos.-Por favor... Harías eso por mí?.-me preguntaste mirándome fijamente._

_--No!... no puedo hacerlo, todo menos eso...-te rogué mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas rápidamente.-No me pidas...-dije sollozando.-... No me pidas que te deje morir...-las lágrimas corrían ya sin cesar por mi rostro, no podía contenerlas. Bajé mi mirada, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Que estoy de bajada**

**Mi alma esta en quiebra**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_--Milo... Escúchame por favor.-Milo, mírame.-me dijiste levantando mi rostro completamente mojado por las lágrimas.-Te lo ruego... déjale pasar, creo, no... sé que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto... no llores.-me dijiste suavemente, secando con tus dedos mis lágrimas.-No lo hagas, amor... no hagas de esto algo más difícil para los dos._

_--No, no, no!...-exclamé con voz quebrada, negando repetidas veces con mi cabeza.-No puedo!.-cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sin querer creer que eso estaba pasando en verdad.-Me pides que te deje morir... tu eres todo lo que tengo, lo mas valioso de mi vida... no me pidas que acabe con mi razón de ser.-pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de decisión.-Sé que es tu obligación, sé que sonará egoísta pero... yo no quiero!... no quiero que mueras... s-si tu mueres, yo moriría contigo... me matarás de tristeza y dolor...-callé, mi voz murió al pronunciar la última sílaba, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor de mis labios._

_--Y acaso crees que es fácil para mi?.-preguntaste.-Crees que no me duele el tener que dejarte?.-hablaste en un susurro entrecortado, pero pude escuchar claramente cada palabra que tus labios pronunciaban._

_--Tú lo eres todo para mi... No me dejes o me moriré.-dije, para después derrumbarme por completo, dando rienda suelta a mis lágrimas, que fluyeron libremente, no hice ningún intento por frenar u ocultar mi dolor, _

_Y me aferré desesperadamente a ti, llorando ya sin control, por que sabía que si te dejaba ir, te irías de mi lado para nunca más volver; descargué todo lo que me ahogaba... el miedo a perderte y el dolor de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

_--Perdóname...-susurraste en mi oído, mientras mi abrazo se estrechó más.-Iurushte kure (perdóname)...-susurraste acariciando mi cabello.-Iurushte kure...-repetiste con la voz quebrada.-Iurushte kure...-dijiste en un susurro casi inentendible.-Shhh... calma.-susurraste tratando de que me calmase._

_Pero yo no podía detener mis lágrimas, no podía detener los violentos espasmos que me sacudían, no podía detener los sollozos que escapaban de mis labios... no podía aliviar mi dolor..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hoy quiero pedirte**

**Gritarte que vuelvas**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aún ahora, el dolor sigue aquí, y pareciera que es cada vez más intenso, estrujándome cada vez más fuerte por dentro... y cada vez arremete con más ferocidad, en crueles oleadas imposibles de soportar o contener.

Mi mente azorada y desesperada grita: -Vuelve... no te vayas... no me dejes aquí solo... no quiero... no quiero estar aquí... no me dejes, por favor.-repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez, provocando ecos que retumbaban sordamente en mis oídos y en mi cabeza, pero de mis labios no sale ni un solo sonido, ni un gemido, ni un sollozo... hasta que escapa un quedo y casi

ininteligible susurró: 'Vuelve', mi voz quebrada muere en mi garganta apenas pronunciada la última sílaba.

Siento algo cálido resbalar por mi mejilla, tocándola con mis dedos, compruebo para mi sorpresa que esta sucediendo de nuevo: estoy llorando... otra vez. Y pensar que mis ojos ya se habían secado, que las lágrimas ya se habían acabado, y aquí estaban de nuevo, torturándome, recordándome mi dolor y sufrimiento, recordándome que mi dolor no tiene alivio ni consuelo.

Estoy cansado de llorar, estoy cansado de sufrir, estoy harto de sentir tanto dolor, estoy cansado de vivir...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Amor es decirte, mi amor**

**Que vuelvas, por favor**

**Que soy un alma en plena muerte**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La muerte de un ser querido es algo peculiar...

Es como subir a oscuras las escaleras al dormitorio y pensar que hay un peldaño mas de los que hay... tu pie cae al vacío a través del aire, y hay un desagradable momento de impactante sorpresa. Los que no han perdido a nadie no pueden ni siquiera imaginar cómo es que me siento.

Y pensar que nunca pensé llegar a sentir un dolor tan profundo como este... el saber que estoy solo, solo con mi dolor, y que mis únicos acompañantes son las lágrimas cristalinas que escapan sin control de mis ojos y tu recuerdo... tu viva imagen grabada en mi mente y alma por el resto de mi vida...

_Tuviste que irte cuando las presencias de los caballeros de bronce se acercaron hacia mi templo..._

_Me dirigiste una última mirada y me sonreíste hermosamente... yo traté de sonreír también, pero fallé terriblemente. Te acercaste a mi y acariciaste mi mejilla suavemente, las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para impedirles salir, pero fue en vano, las gotas cristalinas se abrieron paso a través de mis párpados y corrieron por mis mejillas, yo simplemente no podía evitarlas, era como tratar de parar la lluvia._

_Tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y besaste mi frente con suavidad, para después dejar un beso mas en mis labios en un contacto apenas ínfimo, y cuando estabas a punto de separarte de mi, coloque mis manos en tu cintura, atrayéndote de nuevo hacia mi, profundizando cálido contacto, mordí suavemente tu labio inferior, a lo que tu separaste ligeramente tus labios, incitándome a entrar. Invadí con mi lengua tu boca, memorizando todo lo que me era posible... Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tu piel, tu perfume, tu voz... todo..._

_Te separaste de mi con suavidad, y rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos, al igual que yo me aferré con fuerza a ti por última vez, y te sentí estremecer en mis brazos._

_--Perdóname, Milo.-susurraste.-Perdóname...-_

_--Te amo.-dije simplemente, con toda la devoción y amor que sentía._

_--Te amo.-me respondiste con voz suave, para dejar un último beso en mis labios y sonreírme dulcemente, mirándome con tus bellos ojos azul zafiro, comenzaste a caminar con lentitud hacia la salida de mi templo, alejándote de mi para siempre..._

Esa fue la última vez que te vi con vida...

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

Bien, bien, hasta aquí os dejo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, y esperen el próximo capítulo. Besos y muchísimas gracias por leer...

Ja Ne!


End file.
